Radio Stations in GTA Vice City
Various radio stations can be received on radios in most vehicles in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. They are also available in the Audio menu, while the game is paused. The soundtrack has been released in a box set and seven separate CDs. Most radio stations play a mixture of music, DJ chat, and spoof advertising. The stations each reflect one style of music intended to evoke the atmosphere of the time. The player can listen to the following radio stations: * Wildstyle - Hip Hop, Electro * Flash FM - Pop * K-Chat - Interviews * Fever 105 - Soul, Disco, R&B * V-Rock - Rock, Hard Rock, Metal * VCPR - Political Talk Show * Radio Espantoso - Latin * Emotion 98.3 - Power Ballads * Wave 103 - New Wave, Synthpop * MP3 Player (PC only) - User-Defined Track Player The songs are listed in the same order as they appear in the game. Wildstyle Wildstyle is hosted by famed Mr. Magic, who was an actual rap DJ during the 1980s, when the game takes place. The station plays hip hop and period electro music. The following songs can be heard on the station: * Trouble Funk - "Pump Me Up" * Davy DMX - "One for the Treble" * Cybotron - "Clear" * Hashim - "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" * Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" * Afrika Bambaataa and the Soulsonic Force - "Looking for the Perfect Beat" * 2 Live Crew - "Get it Girl" * Run-D.M.C. - "Rock Box" * Mantronix - "Bassline" * Tyrone Brunson - "The Smurf" * Whodini - "Magic's Wand" * Zapp - "More Bounce to the Ounce" * Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five - "The Message" * Kurtis Blow - "The Breaks" * Man Parrish - "Hip Hop Bee Bop (Don't Stop)" Flash FM Flash FM is hosted by Toni (voiced by Maria Chambers), and plays period pop music. The following songs can be heard on the station: * Hall and Oates - "Out of Touch" * Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" * Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" * Laura Branigan - "Self Control" * Go West - "Call Me" * INXS - "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" * Bryan Adams - "Run to You" * Electric Light Orchestra - "Four Little Diamonds" * Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" * The Buggles - "Video Killed the Radio Star" * Aneka - "Japanese Boy" * Talk Talk - "Life's What You Make It" * The Outfield - "Your Love" * Joe Jackson - "Stepping Out" * The Fixx - "One Thing Leads to Another" * Lionel Richie - "Running With The Night" (On the original PlayStation 2 version only) K-Chat K-Chat is celebrity talk station hosted by Amy Sheckenhausen (voiced by Leyna Weber). The following persons are interviewed: * Jezz Torrent * Michaela Carapadis * Pat "Mr. Zoo" Flannerdy * Gethsemanee Starhawk Moonmaker * BJ Smith * Claude Maginot * Thor Fever 105 Fever 105 is hosted by Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit (voiced by Julius Dyson) and plays soul, disco and R&B. The following songs can be heard on the station: * The Whispers - "And the Beat Goes On" * Fat Larry's Band - "Act Like You Know" * Oliver Cheatham - "Get Down Saturday Night" * The Pointer Sisters - "Automatic" * René & Angela - "I'll Be Good" * Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" * Rick James - "Ghetto Life" * Michael Jackson - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" * Evelyn King - "Shame" * Teena Marie - "Behind the Groove" * Mtume - "Juicy Fruit" * Kool & The Gang - "Summer Madness" * Indeep - "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life" V-Rock V-Rock is hosted by Lazlow, who also scripted and produced many of the radio stations in the game, and features rock, hard rock and heavy metal music. The following songs can be heard on the station: * Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" * Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" * Quiet Riot - "Cum on Feel the Noize" * The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" * Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" * Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard"1 * Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes To Midnight" * Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" * Alcatrazz - "God Bless Video" * Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" * Autograph - "Turn Up The Radio" * Megadeth - "Peace Sells" * Anthrax - "Madhouse" * Slayer - "Raining Blood" * Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" * Love Fist - "Fist Fury"1 * David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" V-Rock was also the branding of WSTB, a radio station serving Streetsboro High School in Streetsboro, Ohio. Like it's virtual successor, V-Rock played heavy metal music; indeed, given the time period V-Rock was on the air (1991-1999), it's likely the on-air station played many of the same songs as the station in the video game. V-Rock signed off the air in the wake of the Columbine tragedy, and resumed that fall with a new brand and new format. (See also WSTB for additional information.) VCPR Vice City Public Radio, abbreviated as VCPR, is hosted by Jonathan Freeloader (Patrick Olsen) and Michelle Montanius (Kelly Guest). The station's only program is called Pressing Issues, and is hosted by Maurice Chavez (voiced by Philip Anthony Rodriguez). The show focuses on exactly that—particular issues are chosen, and Maurice Chavez mediates an informal debate between selected guests. Three such issues are broadcast within the game. They are: * Morality * Perception and Positive Thinking * Public Safety Radio Espantoso Radio Espantoso is a Spanish-language radio station hosted by Pepe (voiced by Tony Chiroldes) and plays latin music. On a trivial note, the radio station's name translates literally as "Terrifying Radius" or "Horrible Radius". The following songs can be heard on the station: * Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" * Alpha Banditos - "The Bull Is Wrong"1 * Tres Apenas como eso - "Yo Te Mire"1 * Deodato - "Latin Flute" * Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tu" * Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao)" * Machito and his Afro-Cubans - "Mambo Mucho Mambo" * Unaesta - "La Vida es Una Lenteja"1 * Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions" * Irakere - "Aguanile" * Deodato - "Super Strut" * Xavier Cugat and his Orchestra - "Jamay" * Beny Moré - "Maracaïbo Oriental" * Tito Puente and his Orchestra - "Mambo Gozón" Emotion 98.3 Emotion 98.3 is hosted by Fernando Martinez (voiced by Frank Chavez) and features power ballads. The following songs can be heard on the station: * Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You" * Kate Bush - "Wow" * Squeeze - "Tempted" * REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" * Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died In Your Arms" * Roxy Music - "More Than This" * Toto - "Africa" * Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" * John Waite - "Missing You" * Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" * Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" * Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" Wave 103 Wave 103 is hosted by Adam First (voiced by Jamie Canfield), and features New Wave and Synthpop music. The following songs can be heard on the station: * Frankie Goes To Hollywood - "Two Tribes" * Sigue Sigue Sputnik - "Love Missile F1-11" * Gary Numan - "Cars" * The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" * Blondie - "Atomic" * Nena - "99 Luftballons" * Kim Wilde - "Kids In America" * Tears For Fears - "Pale Shelter" * Corey Hart - "Sunglasses At Night" * ABC - "Poison Arrow" * A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" * The Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" * Animotion - "Obsession" * Spandau Ballet - "Gold" * Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" * Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" Other Songs Grand Theft Auto: Vice City includes a few songs present in the game, through various cutscenes, that are not featured on any radio station. These include: * Al Di Meola - "Ritmo De La Noche" (Featured during the "Bar Brawl" cutscene.) * Big Country - "In a Big Country" (Featured during "The Driver" cutscene, only in earlier PS2 versions.) * Whodini - "Freaks Come out at Night" (Featured during "The Job" cutscene. This song later appears on the soundtrack of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories on Fresh 105 FM.) * Blue Öyster Cult - "I'm Burnin' for You" (Featured during the "Boomshine Saigon" cutscene.) Two unidentified songs in Café Robina, not played on Radio Espantoso, can be heard in the cutscenes to the missions Naval Engagement and Trojan Voodoo. Two other unidentified songs are played during the busted deal cutscene, and the game credits. Notes :1 - Fictional artist, song was made for the game. See Also * Commercials in GTA Vice City es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Category:GTA Vice City Category:Radio